The Lion King: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by LionKingAlex
Summary: What if this wasn't a song, but rather an actual prose scene involving dialogue? This small fanfic explores that small scene, with a bit of an original twist, because it's fan fiction after all?
As Timon and Pumbaa slunk back into the jungle, Simba and Nala were left alone for a while. Nala was still in a state of disbelief, and all the torment she and her pride have gone through during Scar's reign came back to her. She hung her head down and started to slowly walk away from Simba, pondering of the future, and Simba's reaction to proposing that he is the rightful heir made her feel a bit ambiguous, because he seemed to have given in to carelessness and resignation.

"Timon and Pumbaa: you learn to love them..." said Simba, jokingly remarking the displeasure of his friends. After he turned his head to see Nala's reaction, he saw that she was in a melancholic mood, and lost in thought. His relations with her were unspoiled and haven't lost a hair of affection, especially from the last day they conversed, and the first day they felt something close to more-than-friendly affection.

"What is it?" Simba asked worriedly. After receiving no reply, he started to walk closer to her, and try to see what she was onto: "What's wrong?"

Opening her eyes, with a deep breath, Nala started to speak: "It feels like... like you're back from the dead..." Her glance would then shift from the ground to the golden lion: "You have no idea how much your return would mean to everyone... and how much it means to me to see you again after all this time. I really missed you.." she moved over, rubbing her head on Simba's chin.

A little caught off guard, but moved, Simba returned her nuzzle just as affectionately: "I missed you more than you know... Come on, let me show you around." Then, Simba wanted to give Nala a more memorable view of his new rainforest home. He led her down a straight road, which sloped downward, as they moved closer to the most visited watering hole around. He couldn't help asking her about their old peers. He had a thousand things crossing his mind: had they moved on, had they stayed in the pride, how did Nala come over, how is his mother doing...

"So, how did you get here in the first place?" Simba asked.

Nala started: "It was because of Scar... He wanted to force me to become his queen. When he became too aggressive, I struck him and fled... I couldn't stay there any longer."

Simba was surprised, to say the least: "What do you mean? What's Scar done?"

"He surrendered the Pride Lands to the hyenas." Nala said: "Everything's been squandered and abused, there's no water, no food, the herds have almost all left. We've got to do something about this, or everyone will starve."

Simba stayed quiet all this time: speechless, dumbfounded and somewhat disheartened. He could not fathom that his uncle, out of all lions in the Pride Lands would commit such despicable things. He turned to Nala, only to see her let out another forlorn sigh with a shake of her head.

"Nala, hear what I say." Simba started: "Wherever you are with me, you're safe. I'll never let anyone lay a harmful touch on you. Not even my own kin." He laid his head onto her upper neck, and eventually, they both sat down, comforting each other. Simba asked: "Why can't things be the way they were before?"

"They can, and will be." Nala said: "But we need you."

"No one needs me." Simba denied desperately, trying to cling to what Scar is telling him.

"Yes, we do!" Nala said, moving away from his head and looking him right in the eyes: "Your mother is the only thing in the pride that's keeping the lionesses from being banished by the hyenas! Your father would never allow that to happen. He gave your life to save you."

"If it weren't for me, he'd still be alive." Simba replied grievously.

"Simba..." Nala tried to reason with him: "Mufasa's death wasn't your fault."

After staying quiet for a few more seconds, Simba would look ahead and then proclaim: "Looks like we're almost there!" After moving forward a few more meters, Simba bit a palm leaf and dragged it to the side, to allow Nala to pass first, only to see a most magnificent pool, with several waterfalls cascading from up above, as the red sun rays pierced the tree line, adding a vibrant explosion of colors. Nala was breathless.

"It's beautiful..." Nala commented.

Simba then moved in, pushing through the foliage: "The three of us usually come over at this time. There are plenty of forest buffalos during the day, so they crowd up the place and don't let anybody else in."

"I see.." Nala replied quietly, looking at Simba in a rather flirtatious manner. She then tried to do her utmost to walk right beside him, in order to get as good a view of him as possible: "Nice mane.."

"Oh." Simba grinned in an equally tempting way, with an erect head and a puffed chest: "Thanks." As they progressed, they constantly exchanged unmet looks: when one would watch, the other would look ahead, or to the other side. They were slowly rekindling the old flame they started when they were cubs, and they did it even more so, now that they are grown, mature and ready for life. Simba's regal exterior had fully developed despite his rather careless lifestyle, and his physique was very attractive in Nala's eyes, especially now that she is the only lioness around him, and adding to the fact she has never had any other suitors. On the other hand, Simba couldn't get enough of Nala: her spunky cubhood cuteness has now grown and blossomed into beauty unlike any he's seen before, but her eyes still shone as they did, and they told how she felt, and what she wanted to do.

As they started to drink, Simba felt a strong urge to tell Nala at least something to attract her more, and given her body language, she was more than somewhat interested in him. Upon finishing his few sips, he said to her: "You're beautiful..."

As Nala raised her head, Simba could tell she clearly heard what he said to her: the attraction they built on the last day they met had not waned a hair, and Nala felt warm... warmer than any time before. She now felt something she couldn't cater to when she was in the dismal Pride Lands, where the only concern of the lions was to merely stay alive and avoid Scar's wrath. For the first time in years, she was relaxed.

Simba then walked over to her and said: "Sit tight." then winked, passing behind Nala. The tawny lioness followed him with a somewhat confused gaze, as she had no clue what Simba was doing, and why. The young lion then bit onto a vine, ran forward and jolted himself into the air,

"Yeehah!" When he swung above the pond, he let go, splashing into the water.

Nala was dumbfounded: "Simba?" When did any lion grow to be fond of the water? She tried to look into the pond to find Simba, but when she did, it was too late: Simba then grabbed Nala and pulled her under as well.  
Frightened, she jolted out, shivering, since she was not very accustomed to swimming.

"Are you crazy?!" she screamed, soaked to her skin: "When did you start liking water?"

"It doesn't sting so much once you get used to it.." Simba came out, with his mane covering his eyes. The lioness smirked at him, and said: "Then have fun!" She then shoved him back in, and tried to shake off the rest. She waited for Simba to come out, and when he did, he shook off so violently that all of the water ended up on Nala. Encouraged to play, she pounced on Simba, but to her surprise, he was the one to apply her pinning technique that forced him down countless times.

"You did it!" Nala exclaimed, punching Simba on the shoulder, as they both laughed on. She then shoved Simba off of her and ran on, laughing. Simba followed her with fair speed, and finally, they stopped in a forest clearing, under a sky where the stars had finally started to come out into view. Nala lay on her side, while Simba laid his head next to hers, on her shoulder. She leaned over to him and licked his nose. Simba smiled, and started to nuzzle her with tender affection.

"I love you..." Simba whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Simba." Nala said, nuzzling back. 


End file.
